Phantom of the Academia
by Ability King KK
Summary: During UA's Halloween costume party, Izuku and Kyouka are grilled by Mina on their musically inclined Halloween costumes. [IzuJirou]


**This one-shot is in no way connected to my previous Halloween story.**

**-:-**

With the upcoming holiday, the staff of UA had decided to throw a Halloween party for the students. Everyone was expected to dress up for the occasion, something the students were looking forward to.

One such student was Mina Ashido, who was dressed up as the heroine from her favorite movie.

"Eee, this is so much fun!" exclaimed the fluffy alien.

"Damn right it is," replied Kaminari, who was dressed as a devil in a red suit. "Although I'm surprised you're even dressed up as that character. I thought she hunted aliens."

"So? Doesn't change the fact that she's a badass," stated Mina with a grin.

"I'll take your word on it. By the way, have you seen Jirou anywhere? I thought she'd be here by now."

Before Mina could answer she spotted a certain cinnamon roll who looked like he was looking for someone.

"Hey! Midori! Over here!" called out Mina, waving him over.

When he made his way over, Mina and Kaminari got a good look at his costume. Midoriya was wearing a black hazmat suit that clung to his body. With it he wore white boots, gloves, and belt. On the chest of the hazmat suit was a white "D". Lastly, what surprised them was that Midoriya has dyed his hair pure white.

"Who are you supposed to be, Midoriya?" asked Kaminari.

Izuku rubbed the back of his head in nervousness. "Oh, w-well, I'm dressed as the main character from an American cartoon from the Pre-Quirk Era. It was about this ghost kid who protected his hometown from other ghosts."

"Ooh, so you're mixing heroics AND Halloween with this costume!" stated Mina with a giggle.

"I g-guess I am," replied Izuku. "A-Anyway, have you seen J-Jirou-san? W-We were supposed to meet up here."

Mina and Kaminari each raised an eyebrow at this. Why would Midoriya be meeting up with Jirou? Before they could question him though…

"There you are, Izuku! I've been looking all over for you!"

Looking over to the voice, Mina and Kaminari felt their jaws drop. Standing there was Jirou, but in a costume that definitely wasn't something one would expect from her.

It had the rock star theme, what with the leather pants, skull design platform boots, the eye makeup, and stylized guitar she was carrying, but she was also showing a lot of skin due to the short top she was wearing that only had one strap. What also surprised them was that Jirou's entire body was painted white and her hair was dyed robin's egg blue, complete with a matching ponytail.

Noticing the stares, Kyouka started to fidget. "Stop looking at me like that!"

"Damn, Jirou! I didn't think you had it in you to dress like that!"

"Sh-Shut up, Jamming Yay!"

"But seriously though, Kyouka! Who are you dressed as?" asked Mina.

The shy rocker glanced away with a blush. Noticing that her glance landed on Izuku, Mina turned to him for answers only to find him also blushing well. This caused a grin to slowly make its way onto the pink girl's face.

"A-Ashido-san…"

"Aw, you came here together~"

"Sh-Shut up, Mina!" said Kyouka with a hiss as she glared at the girl.

"But it's so cute! Are you dressed as a character from the same show as Midori?"

Kyouka let out a sigh of exasperation. "Yes, I'm dressed as a character from Izuku's show."

"How come? I mean, aside from the whole rock star theme," asked Kaminari.

Another blush appeared on Kyouka's face, causing Mina to let out a squeal.

"Eee, I bet this character is in love with Midori's character!"

Mina had no idea that she hit the nail on the head, but when Izuku and Kyouka blushed brightly it pretty much told her she was right.

Kaminari let out a laugh. "Man, you two are probably the only ones here with couple themed costumes."

"Says the devil who came here with an angel~" sang Mina.

"Speaking of which, I better go find her. See you guys later," said Kaminari, going off to find his thorny-haired angel.

Mina turned back to the shy couple with a smile. "So when did this happen?"

"None of your business, Mina," replied Kyouka, giving her a glare. This earned her a pout from the fluffy alien.

"Come on, you can tell me! Midori! Tell me how you two got together!"

"S-Sorry, Ashido-san, but I have to side with J-Jirou-san on this."

Another pout. "You two are no fun. I'll find out sooner or later!"

The shy couple watched Mina walk off, possibly to find someone else to talk to. They let out a sigh once they were alone.

"Remind me again why I agreed to this," said Kyouka as she turned to her cinnamon roll boyfriend.

"I th-thought it would be fun. B-Besides, you didn't seem to have any objections when I told you that your character was a rock star!"

It was Kyouka's turn to pout, knowing that Izuku was right. Of course that wasn't the only reason she agreed to this. Why did her boyfriend have to be so adorable?

"You know, now that Mina and Jamming Yay know about us, the others will find out as well."

"Th-Then we'll deal with that when it gets to that point," replied Izuku. He then gave her a smile and held out his hand. "In the meantime, care for a dance, my Dancing Flame?"

Kyouka returned the smile and placed her hand in his. "Of course, Baby-Pop."

The two made their way onto the dance floor where they danced the night away, ignoring the looks of surprise from their classmates. The only things that mattered to them in that moment were each other.

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN**

**-:-**

**I bet most of you were expecting a **_**Phantom of the Opera**_** reference, huh?**

**Anyway, I recently got back into **_**Danny Phantom**_** and have been reading a lot of Danny x Ember fics. In doing so, my brain went "Wait a minute…this could work!" Izuku and Danny; the bullied goody-goody hero. Kyouka and Ember; the insecure rocker chick. And that's how this one-shot came to be, as the thought of Izuku dressed as Danny and Kyouka dressed as Ember was too tempting to pass up.**

**I really wish I were better at drawing, because I would really like to see some fanart of this.**


End file.
